What Do You See?
by autumn4real
Summary: SakuHina, HinaSaku, In highschool being different takes guts, But being a lesbian takes more than guts. What is this feeling? Do i like you in that way Hinata-Chan? Will people accept me- us Hinata-Chan? Am i a lesbian Hinata-Chan? R&R
1. prologue

Hi everyone this is my new story about hinasaku/sakuhina. If u don't like them or don't like lesbians for some reason please don't read. I will actually continue this story. I really hope you guys like it. Oh yeah and this is like based on a song by t.A.T.u. Called "All the things she said.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto...

What Do you see?

Prologue

Starting at a new school wasn't very hard for Sakura Haruno. She wasn't on the shy side at all! Quite the opposite actually. This year she was finishing high school at Konoha High.

A tired Sakura slowly got up at the pace of a turtle. She swung her pale flawless legs over to the side of her bed. Stretching and rubbing her eyes she walked over to her closet.

"First day Sakura make a good impression..." she thought to herself and looked at all her clothes, when she found the perfect outfit.

A black skirt a bit above her knees with a fitting red tank top was simple enough for her.

After taking a shower and getting dressed she went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning mom!" Sakura said as she yawned and walked to her seat at the table.

"Morning Sakura." Konan, Sakuras mom said to her as she gave Sakura a plate of waffles.

Sakura dug in and then slung her back pack and violin case over her shoulder.

Walking out of the house she got in her car (A/N I'm not into cars that much so I don't care you can make up what she has.) started it and went on her way to KHS.

"Hmmm Summons Park road..." She mumbled to herself finally finding her way to her school

After finding her way into the giant school to get a schedule and a locker she left to put her things away. On the way there, someone ran into her from the side. Rubbing her butt Sakura got up to glare at whoever ran into her.

"NO HINATA COME TRY ON THE MAKEUP ITLL MAKE YOU LOOK EXTRA PRETTY FOR THE BOYS!" They heard the voice coming towards them.

The girl, Hinata scrambled to her feet muttering millions of sorry's under her breath to Sakura. Finally getting the courage she turned to Sakura and apologized

"No its fine! What's your name I'm Saku-" But Sakura got cut off as a Blonde came and sprung herself at Hinata.

"AT LEAST PUT ON THE LIPSTICK!" The blonde said trying to smear it on Hinata's lips. Sakura stood there looking at the two awkwardly.

"Erm..." Sakura said and coughed to get attention.

"OH! Hi there I'm Ino what's your name? I never saw you around before." The blonde said turning from Hinata.

"My names Sakura, I'm new. I moved from Suna" Sakura said and looked around Ino to see the blue tinted hair girl.

"What's your name?" Sakura said moving towards the shy girl.

"H-Hinata" She stuttered looking into Sakura's bright emerald eyes.

"Oh I can tell already we'll be best friends!" Ino said " C'mon let's compare our schedule!"

Grabbing Sakuras schedule from her hands she compared. "Let's see..." Ino thought out loud.

Looking at the schedule Sakura was in Social studies, Science, Gym, and Language arts with Ino and Hinata. For her elective she had orchestra, same as Hinata.

The School bell rang and Sakura made a dash to her locker to put her things away and said a "see you soon!" to the two.

Walking into her homeroom, Language arts, she spotted Ino talking away to some boys and Hinata sitting silently next to her. She walked over and sat on the left to Hinata.

She didn't know what it was but when she saw Hinata she just, couldn't help but trail her eyes along her slim body. Hinata caught her stare and politely said

"H-Hello Sakura-Chan"

"Hey Hinata" Sakura said,

What is this feeling...? Do I have a crush on you Hinata? Is that how it feels? My stomach feels as if I'm nervous. Am I nervous of you Hinata-Chan? Do I like you in that way Hinata-Chan? Am I a lesbian? Hinata-Chan? But do you feel the same for me... Hinata-Chan?

A/N OK that was just the prologue. Not a real chapter yet. How do you like it? R&R PLEASE! Advice and things like that would be awesome... Now I will work on the actual chapter! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

AH OMG I ALREADY GOT A REVIEW T.T TEARS OF JOY…. So thank-you haha I appreciate it! So this is the first chapter to this story hope you like it! Oh yeah and help and advice anything like that would be greatly appreciated...Oh and I noticed the prologue didn't seem serious but this story is going to be really serious so yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto but I sure do own this fanfic!

What Do You See?

Chapter One

What is this?

**1 WEEK LATER**

Walking into the high school with Hinata and Ino next to her they made their way to their lockers. Hinata's locker being 3 lockers to the right away from Sakura and Ino's locker being 2 lockers from Hinata to the right.

It was suprising for Sakura to notice that Ino already had a boyfriend a week later from school starting! She didn't want to call Ino a Ho or Whore but jeez She already dated at least 13 boys when school started. Speaking of boyfriends…

"Ino-Chan, would you like to go to dinner tonight? You and me? " A boy named Maki, Ino's for now boyfriend asked.

"Mou, were through theirs better looking boys then you, like Sasuke or Sai or maybe even Kiba! Go away and lose my number!" Ino said in a really rude voice to the boy.

"D-Does this mean your breaking up with me?" Maki asked.

"Of course! Who would want to go out with you!" She answered and turned around to pack the rest of her things.

Maki stepped back from the rejection and walked off with his head hanging low. They were only dating for 2 days!

Hinata and Sakura could only stand there mouths agape at the scene. Hinata looked as If she wanted to say something. Her mouth opening to only close again at Ino. Sakura chose to be the one to speak up.

"Ino ! whats wrong with you! That was cold!" Sakura spat at her feeling bad for Maki. I mean he was a really nice boy!

" Ha I know right! Oh well was gonna happen sooner or later!" She said eyes closed with a bright smile on her face.

"I-Ino t-that wasn't very n-nice do you think? Hinata said quietly.

"Huh? What was that Hinata?" Ino said intimidating the shy girl.

"N-nothing Ino" Hinata replied with her gaze directed to the floor.

Sakura looked at Hinata and Ino. Ino was glaring at the girl from just speaking up! Deciding to break the pregnant silence she decided that they should get to class.

Hinata's POV

Sakura-Chan….. I bet she would understand me… I want to ask her …. But what if she rejects me? What if she tells Ino! Is Sakura-Chan like that? If only she knew…  
>Hinata looked to the left as Sakura was still working on the quiz in science. She wanted to help Sakura for she already finished the quiz. I will ask her in Orchestra.. She thought to herself staring at the pretty pink haired girl.<p>

Yup Hinata was in orchestra too. Not because she wanted to but because she was forced. She remember her father scolding her to be something and do something with her pathtic life. Thinking back to that memory of him yelling she frowned deeply. My pathetic life….. Soon after her father forced her into lessons of playing the cello at age 11. Nope Hinata did not like her father. Nor did she like her cousin Neji who he favored. He was supposedly good at everything. From sports to intelligence. He was always his favorite.

Coming out of her thoughts she heard the teacher .  
>"Alright pass up your quizzes everyone."<p>

By the time everyone passed them up the bell rang.

"Ugh that quiz was so hard! Wasn't it Hinata?" Sakura asked

"Eh it was okay." I replied 'Next class orchestra. Please be nice when I ask you Sakura-Chan' Hinata thought to herself. She was anxious but also scared and timid to ask her. What she didn't know was that Sakura was hoping she would do this before.

Normal POV

Walking into the Orchestra room Hinata and Sakura were first and went to unpack their instruments. Unpacking her cello and setting it next to her chair which is first chair, she turned to see Sakura putting her shoulder rest on her violin. Hinata hesitantly went up to Sakura. Finally getting the guts she tapped Sakura on the shoulder and She stopped tuning her violin.

"S-Sakura-Chan… I w-would like t-to know if y-you w-want to hang o-out at the Park m-maybe tomorrow? I-I understand i-if you do not w-want to go!" Hinata stuttered and tried to look Sakura in her big emerald eyes.

"Of course Hina-Chan! Hmm so it's a date!" Sakura replied wishing the last part was true.

Hinata blushed and shook her head yes.

They both walked over to their seats and waited for their teacher and other classmates. They did a 10 minute warm-up of the piece Idylls.

The teacher took out a new piece for them to learn called c**oncerto Grosso in D Major Op. 6, No. 4 . **

They worked on the piece for the rest of class. When most of the class was frustrated with it Sakura and Hinata were full of happiness. For their "Date" was tomorrow….

A/N ah how do you like it? I know this chapter isn't really long but hey I tried and I wanted to cut it here so the next chapter can be about their "Date" hope you liked it! R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

Yay chapter 3 Sakura and Hinata's date! But what else?

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter 3

Is it true?

Normal POV

Sakura was so excited today was the day her and Hinata were actually going out on a "date". When she got home she told her mom she was hanging out with Hinata today and rushed upstairs to change. Sakura took a shower and got out makeup. She didn't really wear it that much but she thought maybe she can try it. She put some mascara and a bit of eyeliner on. Also some red lipstick. But only that, she wasn't obsessed with makeup like Ino. Sakura put on a pair of silver hoop earrings and studs in her second piercing.

She then went over to her closet and went through practically all her clothes. She ended up wearing a white mini skirt with shorts underneath and a white shirt above her belly button with a black tank top underneath. Sakura put a red belt and headband on and went to her shoe isle. She picked out some black boots that went up to underneath her knee. Sakura threw on a red long scarf and a pair of black gloves, got 20 dollars, stuffed them in her pocket, and went to meet Hina-Chan at the park.

Sakura got out of her car and saw Hinata waiting on a swing for her. Hinata wore a White Sweater and a pair of dark denim skinny jeans. Sakura waited a moment to look at Hinata and watch her hair sway when she swung on the swing. Sakura finally went up to Hinata and said a "Hey " to her which she replied back. Sakura then hugged Hinata and Hinata turned as red as a tomato from the touch of Sakura-Chan. Hinata looked deep in thought and finally turned towards Sakura who was on the swing next to her.

"S-Sakura-Chan," Hinata started "If I tell you this… Will you p- promise to understand me? But w-will you also promise not to r-run from me S-Sakura-Chan?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

" I promise." Sakura said turning around to look at the shy girl in her eyes.

" Sakura-Chan," she started " I wish not to make you u-uncomfortable but I have to say this… I am attracted to you Sakura-Chan. Your pretty and determined and really outgoing…" Hinata said wondering if she should go on. She noticed Sakura still looking in her eyes. "S-Sakura-Chan w-will you g-go out with m-me?" Hinata said looking down when Sakura didn't reply and its been passed 10 seconds.

" Hinata-Chan I thought you'd never ask! I've felt the same about you when I first met you. I didn't know what it was .I didn't know if you felt the same way. But my answer is of course I will go out with you Hina-Chan!" Sakura exclaimed at the Hyuuga.

Hinata looked up with the biggest smile on her face. They both leaned in on the swings and kissed. Soft lips met soft lips as their lips touched. They both slowly pulled away to look at eachother in a dazed expression. They embraced eachother and pulled away when they heard someone coming near them.

They both turned to the voice of Ino and a boy named Tamiko. ( A/N just so you know the names mean nothing I think. I just make them up ) Ino rushed up to them and gave them both a hug and introduced them to the tall boy Tamiko.

Hinata and Sakura instantly felt bad for the boy because they could tell Ino came here to dump him.

" Hey you guys! You didn't even invite me to this get together! I feel soo unimportant. Oh well I have Tamiko for company! Bye! Oh and Hinata you have some lipstick on the side of your mouth you might want to rub it off…" Ino said but using the only intelligence she had she realized Hinata doesn't wear any lipstick ever! She curiously looked at Sakura's lips to see red lipstick on her. " Oh my…" Ino thought giving the two a questioning look.

Noticing the look the two found out what she was thinking and got in a panic. Not only was their friend popular and a drama queen, but she also spread the most rumors around their school.

"we'll talk later…" Ino said to them and walked away in a seemingly agonizing pace with her soon to be ex boyfriend, leaving a stunned frozen Sakura and Hinata.

"Hinata-Chan…. We shouldn't have to keep this to ourselves you know.." Sakura said through the phone to Hinata.

"B-But Sakura you k-know how Ino will act in school!" Hinata replied in a shaky voice. Hinata was actually pretty damn scared. Who Wouldn't! It's Ino for kami's sake! The rumor would spread like wild fire and soon everyone would know!

"Mou, Hinata-Chan we just have to talk to her. I'm sure Ino would understand. Remember when she told us we were all best friends and have eachother's back?" Sakura asked . Hinata nodded even though Sakura couldn't see it. " We can hope she meant that, we shouldn't be afraid to be ourselves Hina-Chan."

"I-I know Sakura-Chan… Its just.. I knew Ino since middle school and she was a back stabber then… Why wouldn't she be one now?" Hinata replied in a knowing voice.

"Hinata…. Lets just hope for the best tomorrow at school…. Night." Sakura replied

"Good-Night Sakura-Chan…" Hinata replied

A/N ooooo whatll happen in school! What will Ino and her Evil mind do? Read and find our R&R please. Oh and im going to try and do like 5 chapters today so people can get a idea of the story…


	4. Chapter 3

Hi everyone this is chapter 3 and I'm trying to do 5 chapters all today! Almost there XD hope you enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto if I did Hinata and Sakura would be some tough bitches!

Hinata's POV

Even waking up I had a nervous feeling in my stomach. I was excited to see Sakura in school but I was scared out of my mind to see what will happen in school. Did Ino already tell people what happened? Did she start a rumor? 'Never know until you go to school' she thought as she got up to get ready for school.

After going downstairs to eat and drink tea she went back up to take a shower and brush her teeth. Going into her closet she grabbed a purple and white hoodie and blue caprice with black sandals and left the house at 6 a.m although school starts at 7 a.m she never liked to see her father in the morning. She got in her expensive car and left to school. She got there within 15 minutes and walked into the school. Unpacking her things into her locker. When she turned around she saw someone she least expected. Ino.

"So Hinata? Care to tell me what's with you and Sakura hm?" Ino said staring intently at the girl.

"I-I um me a-and S-Sakura um" Hinata couldn't find any words to come out of her mouth. She didn't know what to do!

"Me and Hinata are lesbians and we are dating." Came a voice they both knew too well from behind Ino. Sakura went next to Hinata and stared at Ino with her big green orbs. "Do you have a problem with that Ino? We don't have a problem with you dating all those boys!" Sakura spat

"Well I'm dating _Boys_ and you guys are dating the other gender. Are you guys okay? Being lesbians is so totally not cool so I suggest you change your act before I remove you from my friends list." Ino said in a preppy voice closing her eyes thinking she was right and they would just change.

"No." I said. Ino's eyes widened and one of her thin eyebrows rose at the shy Hyuuga.

"Oh what was that Hinata? Did you just say no to **me?**" Ino asked in disbelief. I looked up at the blonde with a gaze looking determined. Ino then frowned. She realized they weren't kidding they were really…lesbians! "W-wait you guys really are…lesbians?" Ino said her voice being serious.

We shook their heads a yes and looked at Ino

"Ino you should accept us how we are. Remember we're best friends we have each other's backs!" Sakura said taking a step forward to Ino. Ino took a step back.

"Don't come near me. I don't want you to close to me! Your lesbians! A disgrace to our race! We're not supposed to love the same gender! It's disgusting! You Disgust me!" Ino replied "We're not friends anymore I can't be friends with lesbians! Delete my number my address e-everything! Just stay away from me freaks!" with that Ino ran away from the two.

**NORMAL POV**

Ouch

That hurt

No that stung.

Really bad.

Sakura turned around to see Hinata with tears in her eyes looking down at the floor. She walked towards the girl and hugged her. Soon enough she digested the words of Ino, and she began to tear up too. She held in her tears while Hinata began to cry. She knew what was going to happen. She knew what Ino would do. She knew that by the end of the day….

Sakura and Hinata would be known as lesbians.

A/N that was really short too but hey I thought it would be good to end the chapter there


	5. Chapter 4

Hey thanks for reading heres chapter 4

Im only doing 5 chapters today…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Normal POV

"Hinata-Chan no matter what don't let them bring you-us down. Just be strong… night Hinata…."Sakura said through the phone

"I-I will Sakura-Chan f-for you.. good night…" Hinata said about to hang up, before she did she heard 'I love you' and then the phone line went dead. She sat there staring at the phone for a while before hanging up and going to sleep…

_All the things she said  
>All the things she said<br>Running through my head  
>Running through my head<em>

Walking through the school halls was like hell for Sakura and Hinata. They felt like caged animals. Everyone staring at them in pure disgust as the two walked hand in hand down the hall way not meeting any of their eyes. It was silent in the school once they walked in. The only noise being a few lockers closing and Hinata and Sakuras shoes walking across the hall to their lockers. When they got there people were blocking them not facing them but doing something to their lockers.

"Excuse us." Sakura said

When they heard this they froze and slowly turned around to see the two girls. Waiting for them to move. They looked back at the lockers, some smirked, and they all walked away. Seeing their lockers made Sakura's heart stop.

Written in graffiti on their lockers were things like

"Lesbo ho's

Disgrace

Kill yourself

No one likes you

Go somewhere else then here etc."

When they opened their lockers notes of paper fell out saying most of the same thing. One was in a envelope though and had a _–Ino _ on the front. Sakura opened this one and read it outloud to Hinata.

"See what I meant? I didn't want to come to this. But being lesbians is digusting. I hope everyone hates you now!

-Love Ino" Sakura read to Hinata.

The girls cheeks were flushed and she was crying waterfalls.

"Hina-Chan don't cry…. "

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
>If I'm asking for help it's only because<br>Being with you has opened my eyes  
>Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?<em>

_I keep asking myself, wondering how  
>I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out<br>Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
>Nobody else so we can be free<br>Nobody else so we can be free_

In homeroom Ino got up from their table and said outloud in front of everyone.

", I do NOT want to sit next to these dirty lesbians please change my seat ."

Oh great now the entire class knew.

"INO YAMANAKA AFTER SCHOOL DETENTION FROM OUTBURST!" He replied " NOW SIT DOWN!"

Ino scowled and glared at the teacher but sat down. Everyone had their mouth agape waiting for something to happen… But nothing did.. Instead Hinata and Sakura got up from their seats gathered their things and simply walked out the classroom. The teacher could only look down at the floor ashamed at his students from being lesbians. Wait WHAT! Ashamed at Sakura and Hinata ! But that's just how screwed up our world is…

The two would skip school that day and go home. It was all to much . When everyone is against you you have no one to turn to, but yourself. But Hinata and Sakura had eachother… Right?

_Mother looking at me  
>Tell me what do you see?<br>Yes, I've lost my mind_

When Sakura arrived home she noticed her mom wasn't there yet. She went in her bed and stared at the ceiling. How can our own kind hate eachother? She questioned herself. Just then she heard her moms car pull up. When she walked through the door Sakura came out of her room and looked down at her from the stairs. Her mother was on the phone with a concerned look on her face. Konan looked up and noticed Sakura their and her frown deepened. Sakura walked down the stairs and stood in front of her mom. Konan hung up the phone and looked at her daughter.

_Mother looking at me_

"Sakura…. Whats happening in school whats happening to you whats wrong?" Konan asked wanting to know all of that. But before she could know, she needed to know something. And sakura had to tell her…

_Tell me what do you see?_

"Mom.." Sakura started " I am lesbian…" Sakura said looking down not wanting to know what her mom would say.

_Yes, I've lost my mind_

**Hyuuga estate.**

_Daddy looking at me  
>Will I ever be free?<br>Have I crossed the line?_

Hinata was curled up in the middle of her bed crying when she heard the front door slam closed. It was her father and she could tell he was mad. Hurriedly wiping away the tears she gathered courage to go downstairs and tell her father about her and her choices.

"Daddy…." Hinata said walking up to her dad that was shaking in anger slammed his cell phone shut. Neji told….. Shit Hinata thought.

_Daddy looking at me_

"Daddy…I can expl-" Hinata was cut off as the angered mans voice covered her timid one.

"You never do anything right… You never did. You mess everything up all the time don't you?" Her father said looking up at Hinata. "Your lesbian…Neji told me… On top of that you cut school! What is wrong with you! Your going to just screw up your li-"

_Will I ever be free?_

"STOP IT ! JUST STOP IT! YOU NEVER UNDERSTOOD ME! YOUR ALWAYS PUTTING ME DOWN! I HATE YOU!" Hinata shouted at him with tears in her eyes.

_Have I crossed the line?_

_All the things she said  
>All the things she said<br>Running through my head  
>Running through my head<br>Running through my head_

_A/N how'd you like ? hope it was good to you guys I tried hard on this one. Oh and guess what?_

_1000 words in this chapter ! OH YEA!_


	6. Chapter 5

_a/n hey everyone heres the fifth chapter I know this is a late update but I didn't know if I should continue… anyways here's the chapter. _

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto..

Chapter 5

_**SLAP**_

The sound echoed throughout the Hyuuga's manor as Hinata's head stayed facing the wall. You could see the red mark on her pale face as she squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears from tumbling out. Trembling slightly she turned her face back to face the man she despises that she calls daddy.

"So now your disrespecting me huh? Whos teaching you these awful manners to even talk back to me?" He shouted (A/N I don't know Hinata's Dads name…. so I might say "he" a lot) at Hinata. The girl shook slightly and held her head down.

"Look at me when im talking to you Hinata! Look at me!" He yelled at her waiting to see his daughters face. Hinata slowly brung her gaze back to her father.

_When will this nightmare end?_

"Why do you have to be like this Hinata? Why do you have to mess up everything? I put my life into raising you with discipline and you turn to what? Being Lesbian! That's what! What am I going to do with you? If only you could be like your cousin Neji! He does everything right when you obviously cant! There must be something wrong with you s-something messed up in that mind. Must've gotten it from your mother... She was just like you, she even looked like you. But I sure as hell know that she wasn't as stupid as you!" He finished with so much anger he was breathing really hard and his face was reddened with it.

Hinata had enough, turned around and started to walk away up the stairs. Her father just walked away mumbling incoherent curses under his breath going to his car and speeding off.

**With Sakura~**

_Silence,_ nothing but silence was what Sakura was greeted with. Looking up at her mom she saw how ashamed her mother looked. Konan opened her mouth to only close it again looking deep in thought.

"Mom….mom I'm sorry that's just how I am. How I want to be, and…and if you cant accept it…. If you cant accept it, I'll just leave. I'll leave right now…" Sakura finished staring hard at her mom waiting for any kind of reply. Sakura sighed and turned to go upstairs when Konan finally found what to say,  
>"Sakura, dear its okay. You should live your life how you want to live it…" Konan paused for a moment then continued " I love you so much Sakura but I love you for you, and nothing else…So, who's the girl?" Konan finished with a smile.<p>

_Things happen for a reason_

_Not everyone handles a situation the same._

"C'mon Sakura pick up…" Hinata mumbled to herself. Pacing around the room with her phone in her hand she got the same voicemail message.

"Hey! It's Sakura, Sorry I couldn't get to the phone but I'll get back to you as soon as possible! Hearts Sakura! _** Beep"**_

"Sakura its Hinata…. Again, please call me back! I really need to talk to you!" Hinata finished in a urgent tone. Closing her phone she pushed it in her jeans pocket and for the fifth time in 20 minutes checked if she had everything she needed packed. Hearing footsteps she hurriedly pushed the bag under her king sized bed and stared at the door.

Coming into view was no other then her perfect cousin, Neji. Glaring at the boy who stepped in without knocking.

"It's polite to knock you know. I'd think my father taught you that." She spat with so much venom hinted in her voice.

"I don't have to knock on the door for people like you. Anyways the reason I'd even be in your disgusting presence, for I wish that I wasn't, was to tell you a little something. You see I know how much money your mom left for you. What was it? A million? Her life savings right?" He questioned and Hinata just stared so he decided to continue, "Your father, My uncle has decided to give the money to me but the problem is, You need to sign this paper for me to have it." Pulling out a slip of paper he tossed it to Hinata.

"I want that signed by tomorrow, no exceptions."

"And what if I don't?"  
>"You have no right to question me! Your father wanted you to sign it anyway, I'll pick it up tomorrow." Neji finished walking out of her room and closing her door.<p>

Hinata sighed and checked her phone again, nothing new. Finally deciding to put her plan into action she picked up her bags (Only two with clothes, necessary girl things, and extra things like pictures of precious moments), and locked her bedroom door. Looking out of her giant window, she checked to make sure the guards were still on break. She was about to toss her bags down when she realized she was forgetting something. Looking under her bed she grabbed a shoe box with a check in it. Opening it up she stuffed the three hundred thousand dollar check in her pocket.

'_Hinata, listen your father is a cold hearted man wanting everything for his own benefit,' Aunt Hana said to the 13 year old girl.' I want you to take the million dollars out little by little so your father won't notice too much. '_

Hinata smiled at the memory. Her aunt was so smart, always thinking ahead. Getting out of her daze she remembered she had only some time before the guards returned. Quickly tossing her bags out the window she made a quick prayer, kissed her mother's picture at the side of her bed and jumped for it.

Rolling on the ground from a hard fall she looked around. Picking up her bags she ran towards the gates of the estate hiding behind things every once in a while. Jumping in her corvette with her bags in the back she started the car. Thank god she left the keys in the car. Starting her car, she'd be on her way to Sakura's house.

_A/N Was it good? This one took a lot of thinking! I changed Sakura s thing like 5 times and I was like you know what I should show both sides. I think it came out pretty well no? Anyways R&R oh and I'll work on the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading!_

_~Autumn_


End file.
